


给风老师摸鱼是一件多么愉快的事情

by Leasdraftbase



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leasdraftbase/pseuds/Leasdraftbase
Summary: 风老师要看的酒保歪，瞎写罢辽。





	给风老师摸鱼是一件多么愉快的事情

**Author's Note:**

> *AU：特工豆x酒保歪  
> *人物OOC  
> *瞎写，写到哪儿算哪儿

罗伊斯被人一把推到隔板上的时候真情实意地想，如果这个世界上有一本名叫《和前男友重逢的一百种奇葩方式》的话，他一定可以在其中独占至少一页纸的篇幅。

鉴于他现在的处境——这个结论倒是完全没有夸张的成分。

控制住他的男人正把头埋在他的脖颈，潮湿的呼吸紧贴着他裸露在外的皮肤，带来一阵本能性的颤栗。

混蛋，他在心里狠狠地骂了一句，觉得自己全身的汗毛大概都已经倒竖起来了。

可惜的是，这样的预估并没有什么实际意义。他只能徒劳地瞪着袭击者暴露在他眼前的后颈，默默盘算了一下一口咬下去应该选择的位置和力度。

一定要给他留个牙印，他一边磨着后槽牙一边想，得见血，至少是三天都消不下去的那种。

就在他精心策划着自己的反击行动时，男人突然抬起了头。

罗伊斯被他的眼神看得头皮发麻，只能通过深呼吸强迫自己镇定下来，“看什么看？”他用口型无声地示威，并毫不示弱地挣了挣被禁锢住的手腕。

对面的人又皱了皱眉，握住他腕骨的力道稍微松了松，冰凉的指尖却警告性地在他的动脉上敲了两下。

“叫两声。”男人凑到他的耳边，小声说。

“……？”

男人没有等到他的声音，便不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，右手手腕一转，原本顶在罗伊斯腰侧的枪因此调转了方向，被他随意地挂在大拇指上。罗伊斯警惕地盯着那只空出来的手，距离他的身体越来越近、越来越近，直到——

“Ouch！”他被掐的痛叫了一声。

与此同时，就像算准了时间一样，卫生间的门被人粗暴地推开了。一阵急促的脚步声闯了进来，但罗伊斯已经没有心思去分神考虑这些了，紧贴着他身体的男人在门开的那一瞬间就捂住了他的嘴，卡在他双腿之间的腰胯像上了发条一样迅速地前后摆动，带动着他的后背一下一下地朝门板撞去。

这下更好了。他绝望地闭上了眼睛，简直绝佳，马尔科·罗伊斯，棒极了。

被不知道从哪儿窜出来的恐怖分子按在厕所隔间动弹不得，外面还有四五个刚刚冲进来的未知人员，百分之百是跟他一样的亡命之徒，搞不好还是来寻仇的——不然他大概也不会被这样毫无反抗之力地隔着衣服“干”得风生水起，甚至还非常配合地在吃痛的时候呜咽了几声，呻吟顺着指缝泄露出来，混杂在对方故意发出的喘息声里，倒是情色得十分逼真。

其中一个闯入者在隔间门口停住了，似乎颇有性味地驻足思考了好几秒，才被同伙一巴掌扇了一下后脑勺：“愣着干吗呢，还想趴地上看啊。走了走了。”

被打的人显然意犹未尽：“哎，这声音够浪的。”

“浪什么浪，找不到那个狗娘养的东西，上头能直接把你剁了你信不信……”

他们的对话被大门开合的声音挡在了外面，一时间，狭小的空间又恢复了方才的安静。

罗伊斯终于被放开了，挟持住他的男人几乎在大门关上的那一秒就向后退了一步，装了消音器的手枪被他收进了腰间隐秘的枪套里，他拢了拢身上的黑色风衣，更为妥善地遮住了自己近身的武器。

“谢谢。”他微不可察地伸手扶了扶有些腿软的罗伊斯，手掌隔着剪裁合体的西服马甲碰到腰间，让后者情不自禁地躲闪了一下。

罗伊斯抬手挥开了他的胳膊，“怎么？你还想让我说不客气？”他咬牙切齿地问，脸颊因为愤怒和刚刚的亲密接触而变得滚烫，耳垂更是红得快要滴出血来。

“不必了。”男人紧绷的嘴角终于慢慢放松了下来，如果不是罗伊斯足够了解他，甚至都要把那错当成一个微笑了，“我们还会再见的。”他说着，目光扫过罗伊斯胸前的名牌，有些迟疑地念道，“马尔科……罗伊斯？”

罗伊斯冷笑一声：“怎么，两年没见，就连我的名字都不记得了？”他故意拖长了声音，学着男人的语气，一字一句地问，“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基？”

罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，天杀的波兰人。

换个头衔来说，也是他的前男友、旧情人、当年的同居者和曾经的未婚夫。

*

“事情就是这样。”罗伊斯自暴自弃地往后一倒，凭借着重力的作用，把自己整个人都埋进了柔软的床垫之中，“马里奥，我知道你想大笑，别问我怎么发现的，你吃薯片的声音断了有十几秒了。但是笑出来你就死定了，我保证。”

格策在电话那边非常艰难地咽下嘴里的食物，憋笑和咀嚼两个动作让他的腮帮子一阵发酸：“所以，”他吸了一口气，努力让自己不要破功，“他过去这几天有没有什么异常？比如看到有人利用拿酒的机会去摸你的手，就立刻冲过来把那些色鬼教训一顿……”

“没有。”

“有没有趁机装醉，再随便搂个什么其他男人让你吃醋？”

“没有。”

“那有没有一言不发地坐在吧台，神情忧郁又落寞，但是其实是想用他那双蓝得要命的眼睛勾引你？”

“……”罗伊斯分心回忆了一下数个小时前的画面，他们对话的主人公一只手撑着下巴，另一只手懒洋洋地晃动着手中的玻璃杯，对上他的视线时就稍稍举杯，眼神就像盯上了猎物，显得专注而锐利。

“没有。”他心虚地说着，又盘腿坐了起来，焦虑地咬起了大拇指的指甲，“他没必要跟我装失忆吧。”

“那倒也是。”格策舒了一口气，听筒那边非常适时地又开始传来了咔擦咔擦的脆响：“不过怎么听你的声音……还那么失落？”

“我那是担忧！”罗伊斯立刻大声反驳，“谁知道他这次是有什么任务要做！我在担心我的生命安全！你知道我被他按在厕所的时候有多紧张吗！”

门铃就在这时响了起来。

对话就这样被打断，罗伊斯认命地从床上下来，一只手拿着手机，开始寻找起散落在床边的拖鞋——只有左脚，他单腿跳着绕着床蹦了一圈，终于在第二声门铃响起的时候成功在床底下找到了另一只。“来了来了。”他说着，趿拉着拖鞋走到门口，习惯性地透过猫眼朝外瞥了一眼。

“操，马里奥。”他下意识地背过身去，小心翼翼地对着手机说了一声。完全没有意识到，隔着一扇门板，门外的人并看不到他的一举一动这一事实。

——莱万多夫斯基就站在他家门前，双手插在裤兜里，一脸高深莫测的微笑。

TBC


End file.
